Emerging accelerator and high-performance input/output (I/O) devices support shared virtual memory (SVM) that enables the I/O devices to operate in the same virtual memory address space as the application running on the host central processing unit (CPU) that submitted work to an accelerator. To do so, the I/O devices operate without need of pinning pages in memory, and instead, detect and handle I/O page faults just like CPU page-faults on virtual address translations. A page fault is a type of interrupt raised by computer hardware (in this case, the I/O device) when an application accesses a memory page that is mapped into a virtual address space, but not actually loaded in main memory.